Jayfeather CAN Fight
by Typholius
Summary: Jayfeather is at one of his training secessions with his mentor Leafpool. The title pretty much covers the rest.


**This short little story takes place in Long Shadows. It was going to be a full length book-length story, but I lost the drive to complete it. (i also lost all my other chapters to a computer crash) I really like picturing Jayfeather as a warrior. I had a huge story that started in The Sight where instead of Brightheart mentoring Jaypaw, it was Cloudtail, and it was so awesome. Pitty it's all gone.**

**Typholius owns nothing. (tortoises can't own property)**

Jayfeather padded into the sandy hallow and smelled his mentor. He hated practice fighting because he knew he would never be any good at it. Brightheart hadn't taught him anything in his first apprentice days. Leafpool would never understand he couldn't fight.

"Jayfeather, you know as well as I do that even medicine cats need basic fighting practice, so you might as well try." Leafpool rose to her paws and padded over to him.

_Get it over with. I'll probably fail miserably like every time we do this._ Jayfeather braced himself for a long and painful training session.

"I think we should start with some defensive moves," his mentor announced. "When I attack you, I want you to leap aside and get a blow in as I pass."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Fine what-" Leafpool slammed into him before he could finish his sentence and he was knocked off his paws. "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"You think a Shadowclan warrior is going to tell you when he is about to attack you?" On the last word, she leapt at him again.

This time, Jayfeather felt anger bubble up inside him and his senses suddenly felt sharper. _You want me to fight, then fine._ When she was a tail length away from him, he leapt straight into her and knocked her off her paws. She rolled over and he placed both of his paws on her chest.

"How was that?" he growled into her felt like he might have actually accomplished something.

"Let me up. That was a good start, Jayfeather. I think I figured out how to make you a better fighter. Stay here, I'll be right back." She shook her pelt and padded away through the bracken.

Jayfeather listened to her paw steps fade away. He had been waiting only a short time when he heard two sets of paws coming towards him. _Leafpool?_ When he sniffed the air, it wasn't Leafpool he smelled, but Squirrelflight and Foxpaw.

"Hey. Jayfeather. What are you doing here.?" Squirrelflights friendly meow met his ears.

"I am battle training with Leafpool, but she went off somewhere." He pointed his tail in the direction his mentor had gone.

"Oh, then maybe you could train a little with Foxpaw instead so you both can get a little training."

Jayfeather could feel energy coming off the apprentice in waves. _How did I get into this situation?_ He thought miserably to himself, but he couldn't say no.

"Foxpaw, remember what I have taught you. Don't get overly confident and don't get distracted." Squirrelflight padded off to the corner of the hallow and sat down. "Let the battle begin."

Jayfeather listened hard to where Foxpaw was. The apprentice kept trying to get behind him but made so much noise, that he had ease keeping track of him. Suddenly, he heard Foxpaw's pawsteps grow faster and closer.

_There is no way I am losing to an apprentice. _He leapt aside as Foxpaw flew past and managed to land a blow on the smaller cat as well.

"Very good Jayfeather. Foxpaw, use your speed to your advantage!"

Jayfeather could feel frustration and determination in Foxpaw's mind as the young cat charged at him again. _This time you will see that I don't need to _see_ to fight._ Jayfeather launched himself forward and collided headlong with his opponent. The smaller cat squeaked with surprise as Jayfeather landed on top of him and held him down with his teeth in his scruff and his paws placed on his back.

"That was excellent, Jayfeather." Squirrelflight sounded surprised.

He got off of the apprentice's back and glared sightlessly at her. "You don't need to be too shocked. It's not the first time I trained." He knew he wasn't being completely truthful but he didn't care. _Why does every cat expect so little from me? I have the power of the stars in my paws._ He turned around as he smelled Leafpool and, to his dismay, Brightheart .

"Brightheart is here to help us with your training, Jayfeather," Leafpool's sharp meow cut into him as if she dared him to complain.

_What do I have to lose? _He grumbled but padded over to them. Squirrelflight was practicing moves with Foxpaw and he could feel sadness coming off Brightheart's pelt.

"I think, Jayfeather, that if you were fast enough, and could actually catch another cat, you would be fine." Leafpool was only telling him what he already knew.

_What are you going to do about it?_

"I was thinking that Brightheart could help you accomplish that."

Jayfeather turned to stare sightlessly at Brightheart. "So what will we be doing," he growled. He remembered when he was her apprentice a few moons ago, she had only made him clean out bedding and fetch mouse bile for elders' ticks.

"I was thinking that you would go out into the woods and bring me back some fresh kill. That should test your speed. I want it by sunset." She sounded expectant. "Well? why are you just standing there? I will be waiting for you back at camp."

Jayfeather turned and leapt through the bracken as fast as he could. _Time for more stupid tasks by my number one least favorite mentor._

The sun was creeping off his pelt like snowmelt once he caught his first squirrel. Maybe this task wasn't too bad after all. He was actually having fun finding prey when he had never really tried it before. He had only caught a vole, a mouse, and a squirrel, but it would have to be enough. It was getting cold and he decided it was time to go home._ I hope Leafpool is happy. I'll probably be too stiff to do anything tomorrow._ His paws hurt and his head was still sore from colliding with a tree, but he felt more proud of himself then he had in moons.

When he reached the clan camp with his load of fresh kill he wondered what Brightheart would say. Would she be proud of him? Would he have to train more? _Hopefully not_. He entered the thorn tunnel and almost collided with Leafpool on her way out.

Surprise and pride radiated off Leafpool's pelt as she saw what he was carrying. " I was just about to get you. Wow, Jayfeather! You caught all of that by your self?"

"No, I found it all in the Riverclan fresh kill pile." _seriously!_ His paws hurt and he wanted to curl up in his nest and sleep. He was grateful when she took his load from him and padded away. He gave his pelt a quick lick and made a direct course for the medicine cat's den. He thought about his assessment and how well he did. _Leafpool and Squirrelflight were impressed today. Perhaps I can fight and hunt, a little. _He padded into his nest and lay overtook him and he went to sleep.

**If you write a Warriors story, and there is no Jayfeather, then it is a terrible story.**


End file.
